Feelings
by Akasha damned
Summary: Charity (kinda) dies and kay expresses her feelings to miguel! will he give in and love kay, only to have charity return! kay/miguel and ivy/sam! please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!  
  
Feelings  
"Charity's dead!" Miguel screamed.  
  
"It's ok Miguel," Kay said to the man she loved. Even though he loved charity, her cousin.   
  
"It's not ok!" he exclaimed looking at Kay, the women he considered his best friend, "I want to die!"  
  
"Don't say that," Kay said, "I love you."  
  
"What did you say," Miguel said, "You love me."  
  
"Yes," Kay said looking at the ground.  
  
"I love you as a friend too," Miguel said with tears ruining down his face.  
  
"No Miguel," Kay yelled, "no more lies I'm in love with you!" Kay suddenly became quiet. Miguel just looked at her.  
  
"For how long?" Miguel asked with Charity still on his mind.  
  
"Since we were young!" Kay said turning and looking into the living room. Her sister, father, Reese, T.C., and Simon were sitting there really depressed. "I want to know how you feel about me?"   
  
"I only think of you as a friend," Miguel said looking at her with care in his eyes. She backed up into a corner, slid down the wall, and started to cry. He ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She violently pulled away from him and shot up.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled and ran up stairs.   



	2. what happened

Kay ran into her room, slammed the door, and threw herself on the bed. "IHATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" she yelled into her pillow, "But I love him!" she started crying.   
  
What's going to happen now that charity is dead? She though Shirley her mother blames her, Miguel probly hates her, and her family probly wishes it was her dead She thought back to what had happened an hour ago.  
  
  
Charity and Kay were walking along talking. Kay had decided to get to know Charity and found out wasn't that bad only a little annoying. Then a man came out in front of them wearing a ski mask, and he had a gun.   
  
"You're coming with me girls!" he yelled.  
  
"No we're not!" Kay said. Kay lifted her hand to him but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. Then she hit him with her other hand and the gun went off. Kay fell to the ground.  
  
"Nooooo stop!" charity yelled as the man grabbed her and toke off. Then the gun went off wince more and the only thing Kay could here was him running away.  
  
"Charity," Kay whispered and pulled herself up. She limped to a payphone and called her dad. Kay backed up against a wall and looked at her side the first bullet had hit her it was deep and hurting bad, the blood blend with her red shirt it just looked like she had gotten it wet.  
  
The police and her father came and asked her what had happened but not if she was okay. She told them what happened but not that she was shot; she felt that if they cared they would ask. Then her father toke her home and she ran up stairs to bandage up her waist.   
  
  
"Kay!" Sam yelled.  
  
-------------------------------Miguel------------------------------  
  
He watched Kay run upstairs and felt his stomach dropped. He walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Why did Kay scream?" Sam asked.  
  
"She's just upset," Miguel said.  
  
"Should I check on her?" Sam asked.  
  
"No I think she wants to be alone," Miguel said. I think I just lost my best friend and my girlfriend   
  
Grace came down over the stairs. "Where's Kay?" she said.  
  
"Up stairs," Sam said.  
  
"would you get her?" Grace asked.  
  
"Sure, KAY!" Sam yelled.   



	3. fight

Kay walked down over the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"Kay are you okay?" Sam started.  
  
"Who cares," grace said.  
  
"Grace," Sam said.  
  
"Shut up, Sam," grace yelled and talked up to face Kay, "I wish it was you who was killed and dragged off!"  
  
"How did I already know that," Kay said and the tears flowed down her face.   
  
"I wish it was you instead of charity!" grace yelled.  
  
"Grace!" Sam yelled.  
  
"No it's ok dad at least know how she feels," Kay said.  
  
Miguel stood up from his spot on the couch and and said, " grace I used to have the highest respect for you but now I just think you're a bitch!" he stared toward Kay but she backed up so he stopped.  
  
"Thanks, Miguel," Kay said and turned to leave but grabbed her side and fell to the floor.  
  
"Kay!" everyone (except grace) yelled and ran to her.  
  
"What's rouge with her?" Simon yelled.  
  
Sam saw the blood on Kay's shirt. He lifted the side of her shirt and saw the wrap with blood seeping throw it.  
  
"She's hurt!" Sam yelled.  
  
"It must have happened when charity was taken," Jessica said, "I'll call 911."  
  
After Jessica got off the phone she started to walk back to Kay. Grace said, "I hope she dies!" everyone looked at grace again Jessica slapped her.  
  
"That is my sister and I will never forgive you for that," Jessica said and everyone wished they could plow grace.  
  
The ambulance came and everyone went to the hospital.  



	4. ivy/sam

-----------------In the waiting room-----------------  
  
Jessica, Miguel, Sam, grace, Simon, Tc had arrived, and ivy had just shown up and they were waiting in the waiting room.  
  
"Ivy what are you doing here?" Sam asked.   
  
"Well Kay, Jessica, and me have been going shopping together latterly and have gotten pretty close so when it happened Jessica called me and I had to see if Kay was alright," ivy said.  
  
"Thank you, ivy," Jessica said.  
  
"Your welcome," ivy said, "so how is Kay?"  
  
"We don't know," Sam said.  
  
"I'm so sorry," ivy said, "grace you must be so upset this being your oldest daughter,"  
  
"No not really," grace said.  
  
"I know I'm really upset and she's not my daughter," ivy said.  
  
"That's cause you're a caring person while my mother on the other hand is a B-I-T-C-H" Jessica said.  
  
"What!" ivy said surprised and grace just sat there motionless.  
  
"Ohhhh you don't know my mother said she hopes Kay dies," Jessica said.  
  
"I think anyone to wish that on there children should die themselves," ivy said and Sam stood up and walked off. Jessica went to go after him but ivy stopped her.  
  
"Let me," ivy said and took off after Sam.  
  
Five minutes later ivy caught up with Sam. "are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said  
  
" Do you want to talk about it?" ivy said.  
  
"I don't think I'm in love with Grace anymore," Sam said.  
  
"Sam you know how I feel about you maybe I'm the last person you should talk about this with," ivy said.  
"No ivy what do you think?" Sam said.  
  
"Sam I think you should do what makes you happy," ivy said, "all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."  
  
"Thank you ivy," he said and hugged her.  



End file.
